I'll Light the Way, Like the Moon
by freakyvampire
Summary: This story takes place after the anime, if anyone has seen it. Takuto realizes that he could still change Mitsuki into Fullmoon, because of Meroko's help. Read to find out more! Review please!


_Fullmoon Wo Sagashite _

**I'll Light the Way, Like the Moon **

"Takuto…" Mitsuki cried in tears as she was rejoiced with her love. "Unh….You are…." Takuto felt his head pulse about, and clutched it. "Takuto! Watashi-wa, Mitsuki-chan des!" Mitsuki ran to him, holding him. "Mitsuki…..Ah! You're Kouyama Mitsuki! I remember you now! You're the one I tried to save, you're the one I held in my heart through out the months. You're the one I love!" He embraced her tightly, never longing to let go. "Takuto! Skiidaiyou, Takuto!" Mitsuki returned the embrace. "And, Meroko….I remember her too. Only if though…." Takuto let Mitsuki go and stared into the sea. "Meroko, she's gone. But she'll watch over us, Takuto!" Mitsuki said in tears. "Hai. Meroko…..I last saw her when I was on the beach….A weird familiar-like beach….She….She turned into an angel, just for me to be with you." Takuto felt his head pulse once more and clutched it. Mitsuki held on tighter to him. "Takuto! Daijoubou! Come on! Let's go somewhere where you can rest." Mitsuki held him by the hand and started to walk over to the cross walk.

When she got to the traffic light with Takuto, Ooshiga-san came. "Oi! Mitsuki! You're supposed to be in bed! You just got discharged! Ho?" She turned to see a boy, a little older than Mitsuki, leaning on her. "AH! Get your hands off of her! I'm responsible for-," Ooshiga was cut off by Mitsuki shaking her head and laughing at the same time. "Ooshiga-san, meet Takuto-kun." Ooshiga gaped at him with disbelief. "Unh….Ooshiga-san…..Your her manager for Fullmoon!" Takuto pointed at the lady. "EH! He can't remember me! I thought he was a shinigami! A dead person! Ghostly type guy! He died two years ago!" Ooshiga backed away slowly. "Iei. He was revived by an angel called, Meroko." Mitsuki smiled at her name. "Meroko? I thought she was his partner." Ooshiga said pointing at Takuto. "Hai, but she gave up her life for his." Mitsuki explained. "Ano, let's go back to my house so that I can explain everything, ne?" Mitsuki smiled. "Alright. I'll call Wakaouji-san to pick us up." Ooshiga dialed the numbers on her cellphone and began talking. "Hai. Ano, Wakaouji-san? Can you pick us up? Hai. We're at Kashihoto Beach. Hai. Hai." Ooshiga hung up and put the phone back in her front pocket. "He's coming." Ooshiga reassured Takuto and Mitsuki. "Mitsuki…..I might not be able to turn you into Fullmoon any more." Mitsuki nodded and Ooshiga did as well.

"We can't help it, Takuto-kun. You were a shinigami when you did that. You're human now. I don't we can do anything about it. People are just going to have to realize it is Kouyama Mitsuki singing up there, not Fullmoon." Ooshiga replied. "Hai. Well, let me at least try before going back to the Kouyama estate." Takuto sucked in his breath and when he was about to snap his fingers, he felt power in him. He snapped it, and Mitsuki began to glow. "Wow! Suugoi!" Ooshiga put her hands on her mouth as she gasped in surprise. Mitsuki was now Fullmoon. "Watashi….watashi-wa Fullmoon-san!" Mitsuki jumped happily. "Takuto! Even though you aren't shinigami any more, you can still turn me into Fullmoon-san! How?" Mitsuki asked. "I don't really know…..All I remember is that a surge of power came through me from my fingers and-," He stopped talking when he came to the ring. "Meroko's ring…." He stared at it with awe. "Meroko-chan's ring? She didn't take it back?" Mitsuki was confused. Suddenly, a little pink rabbit doll appeared before her. It said, _'Mitsuki! Daijoubou! I'm always here for you. I'll always be here, my good friend.' _Meroko's voice stated. "Meroko…..I miss you." Mitsuki sniffed. The bunny tapped her face. _'Hai, but I'll always be here, ne? You can always count on that!' _The rabbit disappeared. "Meroko!" Mitsuki's expression sadden. "Ne, Mitsuki-chan, er, Fullmoon-san." Mitsuki turned up to Ooshiga. "Wakaouji-san is here!" Wakaouji stepped out of the car and waved. "Hyakou! I don't have all day! Mitsuki has her appointment soon! I'll take you guys to the office." He opened the door for the girls but then stared at Takuto when he followed. "Takuto."


End file.
